


Super Smash Bros and Marriage Proposals

by Bibabybuckley



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Criminal overuse of the comma, Fluff, Grammar???, How do I tag????????, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read, Punctuation????, i kid i kid, i wrote this in a two day span so if I sucks Im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibabybuckley/pseuds/Bibabybuckley
Summary: Michael had the perfect plan. Fool proof. Extraordinary. The only problem was that Michael had to actually follow the plan in order for it to work, and well, that proved very difficult.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Super Smash Bros and Marriage Proposals

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you are all having an amazing day! I got this idea about a week ago and wrote it in the span of two days so if it sucks I apologize. I also typically like my works to be a bit longer but this one kinda wrote itself and I didn't want to try and lengthen it in fear that I would accidentally create like three more side plots. Speaking of! In the process of writing this, I came up with three more ideas and so! There will be more coming. AND THEY'RE ALL MARRIAGE PROPOSALS BECAUSE I HAVE NO SELF CONTROL! YAY! Anyways, have a good day everyone, I love you!

“If I win, you have to marry me,” Michael croaks. He’d been waiting for this day since he came up with the idea three months ago only, now that the moment was finally here, where he thought he’d feel excitement, he actually feels crippling anxiety. 

“What makes you think you’re gonna win?” Luke replies. He’s always been great at Super Smash Bros, something Michael is most definitely not jealous of at all. The first time the two played together was when they were sixteen. Michael had turned to Luke before they began and confidently declared that when he won, Luke had to marry him, however, much to Michael’s dismay, he had lost. Horribly.

But the complete and utter humiliation of that night was good for one thing Michael guesses, a super epic marriage proposal. The only problem was that Michael had to actually win, something he’s never been quite good at. 

“You never know, I might surprise you,” and wow, okay, Michael feels like he’s gonna puke. 

“Highly doubt it,” Luke responds as he takes a controller from the coffee table in front of them. 

Michael’s about three laps in and failing miserably. All the time he spent practicing with Calum slowly going down the drain with every object hurled at his character’s head. 

He couldn’t think. His brain has completely stopped working, and maybe that’s why he stopped the game midway through with only a few laps left to go, at least that’s what he’s gonna blame it on. 

“What the fuck, I was about to win,” Luke yells, but Michael can’t hear him, can’t hear anything over the deafening sound of his racing heart. He reaches into his back pocket, and pulls out a square box, placing it on the table in front of the two boys. 

For a moment, the world fell silent, the sounds of shaky breaths filling the room where the two boys resided. 

“Marry me,” Michael manages to whisper, before he could even comprehend the weight of his words, and he’s terrified, a level of terrified he didn’t even know existed. 

It takes a few seconds for his brain to catch up with his body and with the realization comes panic. What if he just fucked everything up. What is he gonna do if Luke says no? Do they act like it never happened? Can it have never happened. He wants nothing more than to go back in time to before he made a life altering decision on impulse. 

And he had it all planned out! He was going to replicate exactly what they did when they were sixteen and this time he was going to win. He was supposed to win, and then Luke would be in shock from how amazing Michael is, and Michael would pop the question, and it would be the best marriage proposal ever, but no, Michael had to ruin it, because Michael ruins everything. 

Now here he is, faced towards his boyfriend on the couch, a ring box between them, while he waits for an answer. Any answer. Any answer would be better than the deafening silence, he thinks to himself. 

And What if! He can’t stop thinking about the what if’s. What if he just ruined the best thing that ever happened to him because he was so damn impulsive. What if all the years they had together were about to go down the drain because Luke wasn’t ready. Hell, was Michael even ready? He thought he was, but the silence was just too loud. So damn loud and--

“You’re so stupid,” he hears someone say. Luke say. His boyfriend say. His maybe, kinda, sorta, hopefully, fiance say. 

“What?” is all Michael can muster up as he looks at his...at the boy sitting across from him. 

“Did you seriously just ask me to marry you, while we were playing Super Smash Bros?” 

At this point Michael’s heart feels like its about to burst and he wishes nothing more than to undo every decision he’s ever made ever. 

“Uh, well, I was gonna ask you after I had won but, uh, I was losing, and I didn’t know what to do so um..yeah?” 

“During a game, Michael? Really?” and Luke was laughing now which eased Michael’s stress just the tiniest bit and he allowed himself to exhale. 

“Well it’s not like you could do any better,” 

“I know romance, thank you very much,” 

“Well--um--will you..?”

Luke didn’t reply. Instead he grabbed the box from where it had been resting on the table and slowly slipped the diamond onto his finger. He looked at it for a moment, taking a steadying breath and then snuggled closer to his fiance. 

“I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is either @compulsiveidiota or @compulsive-idiota, i can't remember which but if you want you can send me 5sos prompts over there! I won't have access to my tumblr for a while so you can also leave a prompt in the comments if you want! Anyways, thanks for reading <3


End file.
